My Madness, Your Pleasure
by KisaKitten
Summary: The story of our beloved Dr. Stein, a journey into his mad world and his path through the darkness. Blood, M to be safe, Possible adult content later on. New chapter every other day.
1. The Past

Stein POV

One month has gone by since Senpai had left me for that woman. My madness continues to grow with every passing hour; I sit in my overnight room alone staring through the window at the moon laughing in the sky. I am puzzled by what it stands for, madness, bloodshed, the darkness that shrouds over us that will never go away no matter how far we try to run. I remember the day my madness had first started, the day my parents were slaughtered. I felt no true emotion to them for they never understood who I was and what I wanted to do. They saw my love to dissect a disorder, a plague that had taken over their child. Yes I had felt the madness pull at my very soul from even my kindergarten years, but even then there was a controlling force that held myself back from having the real fun. The authority of my parents did nothing to help control my madness, if anything as I look back on it now it only made my madness grow worse. So to put it bluntly I had taken out that authority.

I still remember the way they looked, so terrified, and shrouded in fear as I stood over their bloodied bodies. My father's expression was priceless, seeing him cower in fear at the very thing that he had created with the one he claimed to love. The entrails of his lover's body scattered across the kitchen floor, the sack of flesh having five knives shoved into her body. I walked over to my father's trembling body and simply stab him in the head, a quick painless death unlike what I had done to my mother.

I sit back against the cool stone wall of my bedroom and continue to stare at the moon, getting up from my bed I head out of my cellar like room to walk around the academy more. Passing empty classrooms which I will soon not be attending, for I am graduating earlier than most of my classmates. I was top of the class and they said I was to graduate early for knowing all too much about the lessons and scaring 100s on every test they had given. Though in retrospect the tests they had given where all too easy to pass, you would have to be a complete idiot to have failed the courses. If I was the teacher I would challenge my students more than giving them questions which are first grade work.

I stop my walking when I got to the mission board. Looking at each mission carefully, all of them every one of them is so simple. I wonder how people even struggle to do the missions; over half of them are committing a murder of some kind. Murder, yes killing another human being but is it another human if their soul had become corrupted? Isn't it all just the same? They have the same organs in innards as we do, why murder them when they could cleanse their soul? The whole DWMA murdering those who are claimed to be unholy and corrupted slaughtered by children; what a way to make a living. A legal assassin, that's what I am. I have killed many people; I have cut them open and bathed in the blood of our claimed to be enemy. Oh how I loved doing this, killing and cutting open people the urge to do this was high in me. Lord Death though never seemed to worry though since he had never called me into his death room, except the time when Spirit came to announce he was leaving me for someone else. Chuckling to myself I know they won't be together for too long, Spirit never had done well with women. He was about as good as getting a girl as Marie was getting a man. Marie… she was another one of those people I considered close, but not a friend; who needed friends when in the end they leave you in the end. Clenching my fist as I became restless thinking of that topic, friends something people tried to explain to me that I needed but they were wrong. Of course I though just agree with them to toy with them, and then later conduct an experiment on those who are stupid enough to come close enough. But now that my greatest experiment had ended because of that woman I had to find something other to look for. Yes that's right, what am I to do after I graduate? I had my eyes set on a nice spot on the edge of death city in the graveyard where I could cut open the rats and any other animal that bothers to come near me, yes that sounds like a good plan. Along with that no living person will bother me there and if they do I can just dissect them and bury them so no one will know what happened.

I start to walk back to my room as I feel the need for sleep take over me. Crawling into my bed and pulling the covers over me I fall into my daily nightmares I have learned to welcome every time I close my eyes, these nightmares always seem to have the same image in them. Three eyes glowing red what in Death's name could that mean…?


	2. Present

Present, stein pov

* * *

it was the day after my meeting with lord death to talk about the extra curricular activity he had four of his students to do. Of course being the mad man I jumped at the opportunity to cut someone up and turn them into the living dead, the man I was to do this to was known as Sid. He was or is an interesting man, though he reminded me too much of the racial stereotypical people; but that would all change after tomorrow. When i experiment on him and defy the laws of nature and slaughter him, bringing him back to life...

On a different subject I have found the new nurse very interesting, she is quiet but too quiet. She doesn't go to meetings the teachers are supposed to, and is always in the nurses office and seams to be... overjoyed when a student comes in bruised and bloodied. She sure would be an interesting person to cut open, but I think I will save her for a later purpose. She seams to be hiding something after all, it is always the quiet ones that surprise you the most. I mostly spend my days now just doing research on the teachers at the DWMA. Not many are interesting all have boring backstories and nothing to be interested in. Well, that is a matter of opinion though. I find it hard to be truly interested in something unless it involved tearing apart or dissecting someone.

typing furiously at my computer, the glow of the screen on my face, I wonder how people live in wreath city. The crime rate is low, but that's not surprising since the supposive God of this world lives within the very city; and his son no doubt. Death the kid, such an original name for the son of lord death of course I had heard it took months if not years for him to find a weapon, or weapons of his own. Which brought me to look up these two. The Tompson sisters, an interesting pair indeed. Coming from living on the streets and taking what they want I wonder how they cope with having to follow rules now.

Rules... What keeps man from madness and what keeps the world from utter chaos. Is it though all that they say though? These rules created by those who think they know what is best for people, and punish those who don't follow them, strange indeed these rules that are made. The laws in death city have been broken many times. The law, do not give into the madness. One law I myself have broken many times, though no one knows no one dares to take a step into the graveyard with the supposivly insane doctor stein here Ready to brutally murder anyone who steps into his lab.

A loud knocking at the metal door to my lab interrupts my thoughts "Must be Sid, ready for the experiment to begin" I grin madly and open the door for him to come in and put my hand to his head, "don't worry, you won't feel a thing" sending my wavelength into him he instantly falls to the ground. Dead as a doorknob. Picking up the lifeless body I have to act quick or I would loose his soul presence and he would be gone for good. Strapping he body down to my metal table I pull out my medical supplies and get to work...

* * *

-the next day-

The operation was a success, and now we just wait for lord death to signal to us that the students are on their way. I spend most of that day just on my computer and researching more about the DWMA and what other people have attended, any death scythes created. though it seams that this generation is unbelievably dull, I remember Justin was able to become a death scythe easily and yet no one here has even come close, except for that Soul and Maka pairing. Though they failed it in the end and couldn't handle the pressure of killing the witch. Not noticing that the soul of that witch was animalistic, though I wouldn't be surprised with how horrid the soul perception skills of that meister is. strangely enough though Sid went outside and...buried himself alive, though not concerned since he is already dead he doesn't much need to breathe anymore so staying underground for him would be a synch. Looking at the patchwork clock I had in my lab I see its time they should be arriving. Leaning back in my chair i stretch my arms behind my head and turn the screw head that is implanted into my skull, hearing that Sid had sprung up on them and started attacking I grin madly.

"Time for a new experiment to begin..."

* * *

sorry I haven't updated I am just so nervous about this, it's my first fanfic and all, nice reviews would be Nice!

~Kisa


	3. How did she know?

stein pov

* * *

yesterday's experiment sure was fun, even though I might have gotten out of hand at some point I must admit torturing them was fun. I had heard that Maka girl was our darling Spirit's daughter but I would never have imagined she looks nothing like him, practically a clone of how her mother looked when she was her age. Yes I still remember her, hot tempered as ever and always complaining when I had given Spirit new scars. She was the only one to realize that I had been cutting him open and experimenting on his body. Though she herself I could tell was afraid of me as well, the way her soul would tremble ever so slightly when calling me out and gazing into the madness inside my soul. Though you didn't have to be a genious to just sense the madness radiating from me, even the most primitive humans could have noticed some sort of disturbance.

Looking over at the clock I decide it's time to head to the dwma, I am replacing Sid's teaching spot though it makes me wonder what will he be doing now that he isn't teaching? I doubt many people would hire a zombie since well the children of this time are now afraid of... What is it they called it? The Zombie apocalypse. Such nonsense though the way I turned Sid into a zombie can only be done again if I was the one to create each zombie, and even so then there is a low succession rate in doing so. All these thoughts bubble into my head as I walk up the steps of the DWMA, passing teachers who lock there doors at the site of me. Walking past the nurses office I heard someone call my name to try and get my attention, walking back I go inside and sit in one of the rolling chairs they have in there. Looking around at the different medications, prescriptions, and other files that where carelessly tossed on the desk it was interesting for sure it seamed that she had the Meisters and weapons who were close to becoming death scythes out. I was about to go and check what else could be here but then a smooth silk like voice spoke up.

"Oh you must be Dr. Stein, I was told you still need to get a medical check up before you start teaching class"

Eyeing this woman she had blonde hair and golden eyes, very strange and something I have not seen in a human, though I guess if a student can have naturally blue hair I guess anything is possible.

"excuse me. Doctor Stein?" She was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention agaiN.

"Oh yes let's start then, I already am late for class I don't want to be even more late" I stated in my monotoned voice of mine. She had told me to strip off my labcoat and shirt to see if I had any physical wounds that needed to be reported, seeing my scars she had to write down on what I assumed to be my medical file detailing about the stitches across my chest and stomach along with the one on my arm and on my face. She had questioned how they got there but I simply replyed with saying they were from experiments and that shut her up. The look she had in her eye was curiosity, looking into her soul I didn't see any fear which was strange most people when they see me look at me in terror because they know I posses great strength. Though, I had need felt or seen any fear in her, no I saw lust. An un denyable amount of lust that seamed to consume her soul. Though deceiving I tried to shrug it off and let her continue her check up. Taking my temperature, my weight, height, all of those seemingly pointless routines.

After she was done I picked up my lab coat and shirt, putting it on I sat down in what I presume to be her chair and roll out of the office and to my class. Taking out the standardized book lord death had made to help give me an idea on what to teach about nothing in here seamed to be interesting. I was just glad I still had some frogs I could dissect today. Putting the book back into my pocket I pushed against a wall to gain more speed to get to class faster no doubt I was late but it would help me get there faster and so I would be less late. Though rolling too fast I hit the frame of the door and spun out. Taking out the standardized book I look in and tell the class.

"We'll start today by dissecting some frogs today, should be fun."

I can hear the class start to talk amongst themselves and some being more scared then I thought that would be. Turning the screw in my head I stayed there for a minute or two before getting up and pulling out a frog and beginning my experiment. Some of the class had to go to the nurse because they had thrown up, some ran out screaming a. The frog was fresh and was still alive prior to my dissection. The metallic smell of blood filling the classroom air, I never miss that smell it always brings a smile to my face whether it is in just pure happiness or pure madness I enjoy it. Of course a frog is nothing compared to other species, I can't wait until tomorrow when that endangered species comes in and I can dissect that; it will be much more interesting on something that will not be alive for too much longer.

After class when everyone had left I had to clean up the frog blood and guts and dispose of them just when I was done that blonde woman came in the one from the nurse's office, what was her name again? It started with an M...

"Professor stein, may I ask of you why so many of your students had ended up becoming sick and coming into my office and ending up going home today?"

Smirking I shrugged answering her, "I am not sure, perhaps there is a bug running around school and everyone seams to be catching it"

she didn't look too pleased with that answer, though I could tell that she could smell the feint aroma of blood from my dissection, "yes well, next time please try to make sure they are sent down before class and not in the middle of class"

I give her a nod and begin to walk off before she stops me when I am standing right next to her, shoulder to shoulder. "And you should clean up better in here, with the smell of blood Lord Death would start to think you are dissecting students and not frogs." She then took her leave as well leaving me standing there, wondering, how did she know I was cutting open frogs, I had disposed of the bodies and innards so no physical evidence was left...


	4. Where have I seen you Before?

Stein pov

* * *

The next few days were pointless, the one student called BlackStar continued to cause trouble and a new student had come in, yes he was interesting but of course he wouldn't allow me to dissect him; at least un-symmetrically that is. Though interesting since he is lord deaths supposed son when I did go to dissect him lord death himself came in and gave me a good reaper chop to the head almost forcing the screw in my head to pop out. though I had also noticed something those few days, it seamed that our nice quiet nurse had gone missing day after day she had not shown up or complained how many students had ran out of my class that day. It was precisely two days ago maka had left for her mission and three days when the nurse had gone missing. Strange, I also had heard information that the Demon Swordsman had been spotted. Some place near where maka's mission. I was also supposed to go with spirit to go make sure maka isn't going to approach the demon swordsman and take his soul for lord death. I find all this very interesting, another her Kishin in the making perhaps? It doesn't add up, why would someone start to get so close to becoming a Kishin, and from what I have heard he is a very insecure person not being able to... Deal with certain things.

Though it is possible the miester and weapon are being controlled by a stronger force, though what insane maniac would try to create a Kishin and then have the hope of even controlling it. A Kishin is made from pure madness and chaos; trying to control something like that is almost impossible in the end you would be killed as well for himself to gain power. That's what they want that's what any person wants is power. They all crave the power and control over people so then they can do what they want. stopping my trail of thought as I approach the death room, having heard of what my mission is fromgossip amongst the teachers I hadn't actually received my mission officially from him. Walking into the death room Lord death...stood there looking at his mirror and stood there until I cleared my throat to signal I was there.

"Oh hiya, hello, what's up? How are you doing today? You look lost in thought." He said in that voice he had that was so unique to him.

"I am doing just fine, and yes I have been thinking a lot just mostly about what I have heard from the other teachers."

"Ah yes it seams news spreads quickly doesn't it? Well since you have already heard I wont go too far into this, you mission is simple locate the demon swordsman and his weapon and kill them both before they get a chance to become a Kishin. We cant have failure this time stein this could be the moment of life or mass murder In the future. You are to take Death Scythe and head to the located spot. Stay safe stein, no one knows who really could be behind this. Death Scythe should be in the nurses room right now so go fill him in on your mission and head out as soon as you can."

I give him a nod and walk to the nurses room, approaching it there was no one in there it seamed until well I was somewhat embraced as a red head had nuzzled into my stomach. Holding an emotionless stare he quickly noticed it wasn't who he thought it would be and let out quite a girly scream.

"SSSTTTTEEEEIIIINNNNNNN" he screamed and jumped back onto one of the medical beds and hiding under the covers while stuttering "I don't know why you've come back but all the scars from your experiments have finally gone away and I'm not afraid of you anymore so there!"

I smirked at this and replied "Oh so I guess you've notice that I've switched your middle toe from your right foot with the middle toe of your left foot?"

"WWWHHHAAAATTT?!" He yelled frantically pulling off his dress shoes and socks checking his toes for any scars or stitches

"Made you looook!" I teased him happily, of course it was just a game I played I loved seeing his dramatic reactions whenever something happened like that.

though this time he had jumped up to me, grabbing my lab coat and shaking my violently. "By the way, the demon swordsman has been spotted, near where maka's mission is. Lord death has asked us to go collect his soul while we still know where he is."

he stopped shaking me and for the second time in his life I could see he was actually serious. Narrowing his eyes he stayed silent for a few moments until he had spoken "well what are we waiting for? Let's go." with that he walked out and waited for me to follow. Of course I had to adjust my glasses from the violent act he had done but then I join him and we set off.

But something doesn't feel right. Something is pulling me, a feeling in my gut that something is bad. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling it? What could cause it... Those questions ring in my mind, playing over and over again asking myself until we arrive. I can feel the demon swordsman's soul, he is overcome with madness but there is another soul... well two souls maka and soul but it seems that the weapon's soul is barely clinging to it's body. It would be the demon swordsman had just successfully killed one of our students. Holding spirit in my hand we can feel the souls of the only two that we could defiantly tell were alive, I slash spirit through the door and it appears we had cut right into the demon Swordsman. Kicking down the door I watch as the pink haired...boy? Girl? The person fly back and roll on the ground; hearing maka say my name in a gasp I look at the situation. A black mass of a person stretched out from the thing in front of me's back, his soul appears to be very week, insecure while the weapon's soul is ignorant and prideful. For now it appears the pink haired one is in control but if the weapon is to take full control it could get risky. Looking down at soul I see he was cut in half; such a fatal wound but easy to stop the bleeding right now since the cut had not gone all the way through and had not hit the right organs in order to kill him. I stop the bleeding and do some minor stitches as spirit just stands there. After I patch him up a bit I cover him with my lab coat and stand up.

"now spirit let's finish this." I tell him signaling him to transform once mor

"yeah" he agrees and transforms.

"It's been a while huh, since we've teamed up like this?" He has said again

"were not as young as we used to be that's for sure."

"what are you talking about I haven't aged a day"

I chuckle at that and look at the pink haired Kishin wannabe in front of me. He is arguing with that black mass on his back it is yelling at him and he comes running at me saying about how he can't deal with me having a screw in my head. Not much of a big surprise most people can't deal with that. I easily block his attack and flip him onto his back, using soul force I launch my soul wavelength right into him Causing him to cough out some blood.

"had enough?" I had asked a rhetorical question I know but it was just skmething to say. I raise my hand to send another soul force attack at him until I felt a stabbing in my side, I turn and see blood; black blood. "That's the blood from the wound we gave him before" I look up and see the black blood droplets floating around us quickly having to jump away there this was interesting indeed a human that can use his blood as a weapon?

"he's using every drop of his blood as a weapon, but how is that even possible?" Spirit obviously stating though we all were thinking that by now.

Running at him and jumping to dodge the bloody needles he blocks my attack and I go on offensive, blocking his weapon to leave him open for a soul force attack. Hitting him directly he rolls out of the church and outside. It seams that his mind and soul are slowly deteriorating so it is obvious who is going to win this fight. Jumping away from his needles again I go outside in pursuit "damn, a time lag attack" I state and get stabbed in the head, grinning madly as my blood drips down my skull "I think I'd like to dissect you now" I said my voice sounding as if I am struggling to make words, the black mass makes weird movement and rotates his head

"SCREW YOURSELF, You won't love that long!"

Keeping my eyes at the needles I ask spirit "are you ready?"

he responds "yeah"

spinning him around as well as myself I stop and let him spin a bit before hitting the bar of the scythe on the ground. The experimental ectoplasm or as spirit calls it, spirit body, protects both of us from the attack. The needles leaving for a moment I keep spirit stuck in the ground and head to higher ground, surprising them with an attack I bring my foot/leg down to hit the swordsman right on the head. Stepping back I watch to see what They do.

The black mass coming back out and telling "damn, he scrambled what little brains you have left, snap out of it we can't afford another hit from his soul wavelength!"

"there are stars and planets floating around my head I don't think I can deal with astronomy right now" the pink haired swordsman replied.

"Astronomy is a lot easier to deal with than death you moron so suck it up and come to your senses already"

i take this time to run at them using double palm soul force, twin spears hitting him directly he falls back and coughs up more blood and it hits the ground. Maka looks even more worried though.

"the needles again?" she asked

"no this fight is over Now." I grab spirit and pull him out of the ground "i hate to say it but you're finished." I get ready to collect his soul until I feel another presence suddenly appear, I know that soul type... A witch. looking up it is a powerful witch According to her soul. Though something about it seamed familiar Where have I seen this before, I just couldn't put my finger on it but I have felt this soul presence before. Looking back to the swordsman he is frantically floping about still. I explain to maka the ability of soul protect she states in awe about how this is even possible. Of course I continue to study the figure I can't quite see but some distinct characteristics I could. I have a hunch about who this person could be but I can't say just yet; mostly since she had launched an attack spirit and I oth knowing what to do we both say in unison. "Let's go soul resonance." we easily accomplish the move witch hunter and counter act her attack. She had mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it. She stuck out her hand and a snake had come from it, picking up the swordsman and leaving. She came closer and talked to me

"I just dropped by, but who would of thought that I would have gotten the DWMA's legendary miester and his partner death scythe. such an unexpected pleasure, I would love to stick around and play some more but I have matters to attend to. Perhaps we can play another time" with that she started to fly off

spirit regrettably half came out of the scythe "hold it lady!" He yelled but by them she was already long gone.

I calmly talk to him back "no, let her go. We will be seeing her another time perhaps, but for now we need to get soul treated and back to the academy." we go back and head to the DWMA. All the while back I wonder, why did she look so familiar, she already had known me but shown no fear. She has to be someone I have met before, but who of that I've met doesn't fear me...

And then it clicked...

Nurse Medusa...


	5. Is it real?

Lemon...ish pointless but here it is. Enjoy. Skip if you don't want.

* * *

It's been about two days since the encounter with that witch. Though I couldn't stop thinking about how she looked so much like our own Nurse Medusa. I went to go question her about this but of course she just denied it like any other person would but that didn't stop me from continuing on with my research. Knowing there could be a witch in the school and one who is creating a Kishin I couldn't just stand by and let her continue on with with whatever plan she has. Although I could tell she knew I was catching on; for she had started to visit me more often and tried to distract me from my work. Telling me things like she needed help with some sick students or just asking me meaningless questions only to divert my eye away from my work. She would do those girl...habits when they want a guy to try and pay attention to them. Taking my papers I was trying to grade or even interrupting me in the middle of a dissection in class. Then scolding me for killing something in the academy walls and in front of children. I sit at my desk now just waiting for her to slam the door open to try and succeed to annoy me beyond reason. As if on Que the blonde woman walked in opening the door to what she believed to be quietly but I am a very observant person and it is very hard for someone to sneak up on me. Though what she did next did take me by surprised. She had wrapped her arms around me holding me in an embrace and whispering into my ear

"do I Intrigue you stein? You are so confused aren't you? You know I am that witch but you can't bring yourself to admit it because you want me to annoy you. To distract you. You want a distraction a reason not to work." she said seductively as she ran a hand down the front of my torso against the fabric of my cloths. " you want to cut me open don't you? Just like the experiments you do in class you want to strap me down to the table and glide your scalpel across my smooth skin don't you? Unless... You crave something else, you already have the opportunity to cut me up, but you don't want that you have madness and you have everything you want. You want control. You want to loose control and feel powerless. You don't want to make decisions you just want someone to take you over. " she trailed a hand down my body and rested on my crotch. Adding pressure and rubbing softly it didn't take long for there to have a tent in my pants appear. She giggled and kept rubbing, "there's no point in resisting me, you know everything I say is the truth." I groan as she pulls her hand away and spins my around to face her "my dear Dr. Stein." she said in a low voice, climbing on top of me and pressing her body into mine. Cupping my face in her hands she forces me to look up at her, gazing into her twin golden eyes. Absolutely beautiful, but I don't like her for how beautiful she looks I like her for her brain. Oh how I would love to dissect her mind and figure out just what makes her squirm and wither. For now though she is in control she is making me loose my mind, and if love every second of it. Her hands running along my body. Slowly stripping off each piece of clothing. My lab coat falling off and thrown aside, my shirt done the same. She trails her fingers across my many scars I have on my body "who know that such a sadistic man could love being cut open so much" she chuckled darkly. Digging her nails into my skin I let out a small gasp not expecting her to do that. She knows just where to touch, just when to grind against me, and just how to turn the screw on my head to drive me mad. "you want to stop thinking, stop worrying about everything that is going on around you. just let it go. Stein...stein...stein" she repeated my name as I felt close even though she was barely touching me I was almost at my end, but as she kept repeating my name I snapped back into reality. a touch on my shoulder and everything was gone. I wasn't turned around in my chair, medusa wasn't grinding her body into mine. inslowly turn my gaze to who intturupted my illusion to see medusa standing there with a concerned look. "are you alright stein? you look ill, perhaps you should go home and rest." Nt trusting myself with words I agree with her and wait for her to leave before going to men's bathroom to get rid of my erection from my illusion. Then heading home to rest for the day, hopefully the darkness of my dreams will bring me back to sanity.


	6. Is it because you're a nurse?

Hey guys just re-starting this whole unknown mess of whatever again, i have no idea why but here i hope you like it! This story also will mostly be focused on stein and medusa or stein I'm also going to try to make every chapter at least 1000 words of story so wish me luck!

Stein POV -

* * *

I was never much of a normal man. I was never much of a normal human being. I was skeptical of most anything that had crossed my path from when I was young to even now. Though I was certain on one thing, that the witch I had encountered was Doctor Medusa. I spent most of my day making sure Soul's surgery went well, that there were no problems and that there wasn't any issues even if it was a few days after. I had noticed one thing which could bring up concern. It seams that some of the black blood from the demon swordsman had gotten into Soul's blood stream; though not directly causing problem it could cause issues with resonation between him and Maka. I wanted to continue research on the black blood but without the demon swordsman here it would be too risky to experiment with Soul's body when he still needs to recover and take it easy.

Not much had happened other than a suppose witch sighting, but that just furthered my suspicions when I found that /Medusa conveniently was in the same place as the sighting.

On the other hand had kept up an innocent nurse act when anyone was around. I was sure that she was the witch, not that anyone would at this point believe me, I was able to convince Sid to help with an investigation even though it was not too difficult of a tast.. He does not do much now a days, he was assigned to housekeeping of the dungeons and taking care of prisoners, to which we have none. I didn't question it though, it was Lord Death's decision to do so and if believes it was best then I will not question. I spend most of my day normally, teaching the students, controlling my madness, as well as finishing up work. I never knew until now how much work the teachers at this school do, I spend hours at night finishing up work for class and reports for people. Around the time all of the kids go to lunch I decide to go visit Medusa. I walk over to the nurse's office only to see Maka walking out of the office, curiously on why she would be there since Soul was released from being bedridden I stop her.

"Hello Maka, what brings you over to the nurse's area today, wasn't Soul released from there a day ago?"

"Oh Hi Stein. Yes Soul is out now but Dr. Medusa wanted to talk to me about how I am feeling to see if the contact with black blood did anything to me" She responded with a bright smile, I could never understand how happy she could be all the time.

I looked down at her hand where she was carrying the bag of pills, "Would you mind if I take a look at the prescription?"

"Not at all" and she handed me the slip of paper.

Reading it over carefully I dismiss her and walk into the nurse's room, I see Medusa looking through the files of the academy students. I stand behind her Seeing as she is looking for patent files I conveniently had taken the file earlier to look it over in case Maka started experiencing any defects from resaonating with Soul. I place the file on the desk and calmly state "Is this what you're looking for Doctor?" I place one hand on the chair located next to the desk.

"Oh you startled me, I didn't see you come in, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" She said in an agonizingly sweet tone.

"The partners Soul Eater and Maka Albarn why are you so interested in them?"

She pauses before answering, "Well it's just those two have been through a lot lately, ya know?"

I take a seat in her chair leaning over the back of it, pulling out the slip of paper had taken from Maka "Can you explain what this is? I had taken it from Maka, I must say I have never come across this kind of medication before."

She takes a longer pause before answering, "It's a type of herbal remedy I had created, I designed it to enhance blood flow circulation and to regulate the pulse."

I hold the slip up to my face and smile "ahh" I sit there looking at her and then back to the paper behind the glare of my glasses. There is brief scilence before she speaks.

"Well I guess you've caught me, you know my secret, I just love herbal remedies. I know it seams strange, it is nontraditional medicine after all. I just wanted to help Maka and Soul that's all."

She puts a hand on her face and I just laugh "Oh how sweet of you doctor, that is quiet endearing really; but tell me something, are you helping because you're a doctor" I narrow my gaze "Or is it because you're a witch" There is a long pause, I glance over at her reflection in the mirror and see something...strange, a vibe she is giving off almost like she wants to kill me until that is she bursts out in a defensive manor.

"you're horrible! Commenting on my appearance like that! I don't have to listen to this from you, It's sexual harassment!"

I burst out laughing and spin around on the chair and then push myself back "Promise me this, if you're going to sue go after Spirit first okay!" I then trip over something with the chair and fall backwards, the chair landing then on top of my body. My leg twitches as she turns around to look at me. I grin all silly like and get up, patting the dust off of me and leave but not without hearing,

"If you broke that chair I hope you are going to pay for it"

I go out of the room and sit in my own chair. Lighting a cigarette I try to relax myself from that tense encounter. I start to think to myself as I blow out the smoke from the lit cigarette._ For a second there I thought she wanted to kill me. Damn, I'm shaking... _"This is fear...that's good then, I've forgotten what it felt like. I guess that ball's in my court now." I stay there in the hallway outside of the Death Room until evening. At that point I go meet up with Sid who we had scheduled to meet to speak about finding Medusa's home and proving to Lord Death she is a witch. I may have convinced Sid to help me but he was not certain that I could guarantee she is a witch. Now as I roll by him he asks the simple question.

"Well Stein?"

I respond calmly, "Yes I'm certain, and what about the location of Medusa's home?"

"Already located, I was a very meticulous man you know, that didn't change."

His partner, Nygus, added on, "We can handle this case professor, alright?"

I push the bridge of my glasses up a tad on my face and hold them there, "Sid, Nygus, just be careful. We're dealing with a witch who is not going to easy.

Sid responded with, "Trust me Stein we know that, we've seen witches take the lives of many in our lives, we will take all the necessary precautions."

"Let's go" Nygus had responded right after Sid.

"Yeah, we just need to find physical evidence that she is a witch, then Lord Death can issue a warrant. We've seen the tip of the treacherous serpent's tail and now...now we have to grab it."

He left me with that and I wheeled away on my chair. I was worried, concerned what that witch might have in store for anyone who would trespass on her home. I can only hope that Sid can be smart and escape any traps. For now though, I must come up with a plan on how to confront her, the anniversary party seams like a good time, she would have to attend and Lord Death would be there, it would be the perfect time. Yes. I am positive, but for now, I wait.


End file.
